halofandomcom-20200222-history
New Mombasa Police Department
The New Mombasa Police Department (or NMPD) was the primary Law Enforcement Agency of New Mombasa, Kenya.Halo 3: ODST - Promotional Material: Announcement Trailer At the time of the Covenant invasion they were under the command of Commissioner Kinsler, a highly corrupt official who used them as his private army. While some officers were loyal to Kinsler, there were also many officers who resented him.Sadie's Story History Battle of Mombasa During the Covenant invasion of Mombasa, the NMPD controlled the evacuation of the city. Beside the city's Colonial Militia and several Marines from the 17th Marine Regiment, they were the only fighting force in Mombasa until the arrival of the 405th and other Marine reinforcements. During the evacuation, propaganda was constantly being announced to the citizens, while the Communications Duty Officer was in contact with the UNSC Navy and ONI. While operational during the first hours of the battle, the NMPD Headquarters was lost to the Covenant later in the day. During the battle, Commissioner Kinsler was entirely unconcerned of the civilian populace, only caring about his personal safety. Later, Kinsler remote-activated the Superintendent's data center's fire containment systems which flooded sublevel 9 with argon, killing Daniel Endesha. He also had the AI deactivated, and sent a team of officers into the data center, to retrieve the data the Superintendent had collected. Due to the efforts of Mike Branley and Sadie Endesha, the Superintendent was restarted. After boarding his private train and ordering his loyal officers to fire upon the crowd, Kinsler was killed when the Superintendent opened the doors, allowing the angry mob to tear him apart. Later in the day, all of the remaining NMPD forces were called to the Marines' rally point at the entrance to the ONI Alpha Site. They defended the facility with the UNSC Marines, only to be forced to fall back and eventually destroy the building in order to prevent ONI's data from falling into enemy hands. They managed to escape by having one of their Pelicans pick them and two ODSTs up,Halo 3: ODST - Level: Alpha Site but it later crashed near the NMPD headquarters after being shot down by two Covenant Banshees. Later, the team in the data center failed in their mission, as all of them were killed by Covenant present within the facility, except for one officer who was eventually killed by Drones when fighting alongside the Rookie.Halo 3: ODST - Level: Data Hive Duties The NMPD was also charged with operating in Old Mombasa, in addition to their normal routines in the industrialized metropolis of New Mombasa. When New Mombasa was attacked by the Covenant Empire during the Battle of Earth, they assisted the UNSCDF in fending off the invasion force.Halo 3: ODST - Promotional Material: E3 2009 Gameplay Trailer Assets Uniform The standard kit for the NMPD officer was an all black uniform, consisting of a utility uniform, body armor, and a modified CH252 Helmet with a blast-visor. Armament Infantry Their armament included weapons such as the MA5C ICWS Assault Rifle, M90A Shotgun, M7/Caseless Submachine Gun, and the BR55 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle. NMPD SWAT teams often utilized Flashbang grenades. Ground Vehicles The NMPD used hundreds of modified HuCiv Genet police vehicles for street patrols. Air Vehicles The New Mombasa Police Department also maintained a fleet of modified D77H-TCI Pelican Dropships in Police livery. Notable additions included a high speed camera on the bow of the dropship, and a rescue cable at the rear of the troop bay. These dropships could be armed with the AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun in the troop bay. Equipment & Tech The NMPD also used the city's Surveillance Grid and the Superintendent's monitoring cameras to control the city's populace. They also had full control over the Superintendent, and were able to shut it down from their headquarters. Subordinates Personnel *Commissioner Kinsler *Unnamed Communications Duty Officer *Public Service Announcer Stephen *Officer Mike Branley *Officer Roberto Bustamente *Officer Jim Odingo *Unnamed Officer *Former officer Marshall Glick Facilities Named *New Mombasa **Tanaga ***NMPD Headquarters Unnamed Facilities The NMPD also have an unnamed facility in Sector 0-5.Halo 2: Anniversary - Level: Outskirts Gameplay The NMPD personel are tough and well-equipped, but they aren't as resilent or effective in combat as the UNSC Army or the UNSC Marine Corps in actual warfare against the Covenant. To hold off a single regular Covenant lance at least 6 NMPD personnel are required. In tight areas such as corridors or indoors, the NMPD can use their shotguns with full effiency. Although, the NMPD are no match against the elite-infantry such as Hunters and Brutes, thanks to their lack of heavy weapons. The officers are normally a decent distraction for Grunts and Jackals with their pistols, shotguns, SMGs and (occasionally) assault rifles, but since their largest weapon is the heavy machine gun, they have a distinct lack of armor and shield penetrating weapons. This is, noted, an appropriate arsenal against rioting civilians, but a poor selection of arms to use in a real war. Trivia *In Halo 3: ODST, due to their light body armor, the officers are weak, to the point that a single burst from an assault rifle to the body is enough to kill them. Despite their lack of effective armor on the rest of their body, their helmet is appears to be stronger than the one used by the marines. A single Magnum shot to the Marine helmet will penetrate it and kill the Marine, but the police helmet and its attached blast visor can withstand several Magnum rounds. Some officers, notably the Unnamed NMPD Officer and the very first officer you meet, are invincible, being killed only during scripted events. *At the end of the level NMPD HQ, an officer is seen wielding a battle rifle. This is the only time the battle rifle appears in Halo 3: ODST. *The NMPD Sergeant who commands the defense of the ONI building is voiced by Pete Stacker who also voices GySgt. Stacker and Cpt. Keyes. *The NMPD's riot gear seems to match those used by the Civilian Security Force officers in the book Halo: Contact Harvest. *The seal of the NMPD bears the same emblem used to represent the Blue Team in Halo's multiplayer system from Halo: Combat Evolved to Halo 2. *So far there are two known models for the NMPD officers in Halo 3: ODST. The normal uniform with the blast visor, though comes in many colors like black, gray, white, or a mixture and the special sergeant model at the ONI Alpha Site. *Communication terminals of the Atlas Communications Corporation are used by the New Mombasa Police Department. Gallery Concept Art Image:Concept police pelicans.png|Concept art of different color schemes of NMPD's Pelican dropships. Screenshots Image:Nmpdtrooper.jpg|A NMPD officer watches a battle from a tower. File:Nmpd vehicle.jpg|A modified HuCiv Genet used by the NMPD. File:NMPD Seal.png|Seal of the NMPD, on the wall of the NMPD Headquarters. Image:95414610-Full.jpg|The NMPD HQ located in the Tanaga district. NMPD Officer.jpg|An NMPD Officer using a shotgun in combat 299px-Unnamed_cop.png|The Unnamed NMPD Officer in Halo 3: ODST. 697px-Halo3120898322full.jpg|A NMPD Officer with a Rocket Launcher 3965305547_d613d933fc.jpg|A Halo 3: ODST Wallpaper with an NMPD Officer Unnamed NMPD officer in the Data Hive.jpg|The unnamed NMPD officer running in the Data Hive The Unnamed NMPD officer being shot in the Data Hive.jpg|The unnamed officer being killed in the Data Hive File:94348577-Full.jpg|NMPD officers defending the ONI Alpha Site. halo3_123632368_Full.jpg|A NMPD sector lockdown sign. H3R - NMPD Pelican.jpg|A NMPD Pelican. Sources Category:Civilian Security Forces Category:Mombasa City Services